


My Girl

by lololaufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, hela is lokis daughter, im feeling very domestic, iw whom?, loki is more mythological than mcu in terms of personality, loki really likes to read, mcu plot flubbing, minor thor/bruce in the background, never heard of her, no explicit sex, since loki is jotunn i headcanon him as intersex by default, someone has a baby!, sorry - Freeform, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololaufeyson/pseuds/lololaufeyson
Summary: After being together for quite some time, Loki and the Grandmaster have a serious conversation about starting a family, and then do exactly that.





	My Girl

Loki and the Grandmaster were lying in bed, Grandmaster reading aloud from a book in a language Loki didn’t know and translating for him. Loki was curled up, head resting on his shoulder, slotted against him, eyes closed, listening intently.

It was a story about two explorers navigating the harsh wilderness of some far-off planet he’d never heard of. It wasn’t exactly his taste, but it was interesting enough and the writing itself had a nice flow. It could have something to do with the translator. Loki smiled oh so slightly. 

The Grandmaster slowed down as he reached the end of a passage and stopped off for the night. He tucked a scrap of paper gently into the frail binding before setting it onto the nightstand. 

Loki rubbed his chest and adjusted himself a little so Grandmaster could lay down. It was quiet for a while before Loki mumbled, “Penny for your thoughts?”

The Grandmaster stroked his hair and gave Loki a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I’ve been thinking for a while, and, uh, I haven’t been quite sure how to bring it up, but what would you think… about maybe… having a baby?”

Loki sat up and turned to him, steady faced, and the Grandmaster sat back up against the headboard. 

“Was that too abrupt?”

“I, no, I, I mean we’ve been with each other for a while now… I guess I just never pictured you as a child person.”

“That’s- that’s fair. I paint the picture of a- a party animal… but lately I’ve just been thinking I feel like there’s something missing.”

“This isn’t really a child-friendly environment.”

“What do you mean?”

Loki gave him a look.

“Right. Well we don’t have to… uh, here. You know?”

Loki sighed and looked at his hands in his lap. 

“We don’t have to have a baby.” Grandmaster reeled. “We can just get a pet or something, if you’re against it.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…” Loki licked his lips. “I had kids. Narfi and Vali.”

“Oh?” He had to admit, he was quite surprised. If he was honest, Loki didn’t seem like the child-type either.

“They’re dead.” Loki’s shoulders fell.

“Oh… Do you want to talk about it?” As someone who couldn’t die, admittedly he had very little experience with death on a personal level. Sure, he had been around people who died, and killed countless people personally, but strangers, really, no one he cared about. The concept of grief was nearly beyond him entirely, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of empathy for loss. He understood death’s finality and the bonds mortal people made with others, so he knew its significance. It must’ve hurt Loki deeply.

“…yeah.” Loki rearranged himself to be a bit more comfortable. “It was some time ago, maybe not, comparatively, but, the woman I was with at the time, Sigyn, we each had one. I had Narfi, she Vali.

“Basically, I had been up to my antics, and killed my brother Baldur, again, so I knew I was going to be punished, but I didn’t realize it was going to be taken so seriously, so I ran, and ran, and ran, but I couldn’t run forever, and I got caught by my father. As punishment, I was to be strung up and tortured, but I didn’t know with what until I saw that father had my sons.” Loki took a deep breath. “He turned Vali into a wolf, ravenous, wild, and he tore Narfi to shreds. Then… he bound me with what remained of his intestines.” Loki picked at his nails. “Vali ran off with soldiers chasing him, and they most assuredly killed him in the wilds.”

“Your father? Your son’s… intestines?” He was horrified. “Every time you tell me something about him, I- I understand why you hate him more and more.” He leant forward and took Loki’s hand into his own. “I… understand if you don’t want to have any more children, but your father is gone. He can’t do anything like that again.”

Loki gave a small smile. “I know. I just don’t know if I’m ready again. It seems like everything I do, I end up fucking up and hurting the ones I love.”

“Oh, no, honey, I bet you did an amazing job raising them. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, not directly, but it was my stupid mistake that cost them their lives.”

Grandmaster embraced him. “I promise you, I will do everything, in my power, to make sure that a, uh, a hypothetical child, if you want to try, will be safe.”

“I know, I do. Just… let me think about it.”

“Okay. I love you babe.”

“I love you too.”

\-----

The next morning, the Grandmaster had, for once, woken up before Loki, so he decided to give him some space to think about it and took off to nowhere in particular. He didn’t have anywhere in mind, but a surefire way to waste time was to go shopping, so splurging it was. He quietly threw something flashy on and snuck out the door, careful not to so much as stir the lithe frame burrowed under two of the fluffiest blankets on this side of the universe.

Loki would be lying if he hadn’t wondered where the Grandmaster had been all day, but he didn’t mind. He was his own person and Loki didn’t need to know his whereabouts all moments of the day. Plus, it gave him plenty of time to think, pressure-free. Did he do that on purpose? Well, it wasn’t a decision made lightly, and he took his damn time, and then took a little more to find a lacy little number in his endless closet that he knew would match perfectly with his Jotunn form. 

Ultimately, he’d realized that right near every circumstance was entirely different than those hundreds of years ago, and he was genuinely looking forward to raising a child again -- not to mention he was a pretty fantastic parent, so why not?

He didn’t end up waiting long before he heard the suite room door open, so he opened the bedroom door, greeting the Grandmaster. “And how was your day?” He leant against the doorframe.

The Grandmaster wringed off an obscene number of bags, turned to his darling spouse, and gasped, “You look amazing!”

Loki jokingly struck a few poses, the stark white teddy and stockings contrasting gorgeously against his bright blue skin. “I want a baby.” Loki smiled at him.

Grandmaster squealed and rushed up to him and squeezed him. “That’s fantastic!”

“Hold on, hold on,” Loki giggled, holding his face in his hands. “Are you sure? Because it’s a huge responsibility.”

“Absolutely.” He grinned, ear to ear and kissed Loki.

\-----

“Do you feel any different?” Grandmaster asked, mumbling as it was the very first thing he did the instant after he woke up.

“Hm?” Loki sat in the chaise lounge by the massive bay window skimming a book, the mid-morning light making his silhouette practically glow.

“You. Feel different?” He stretched and yawned, feeling every last muscle fiber loosen up.

“You don’t just feel pregnant hours after someone comes in you.” He marked his place in his book.

The Grandmaster rubbed his eyes and hopped out of the bed. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been pregnant.”

“Never?”

He shook his head.

Loki made a little surprised sound. “Well with Narfi, I felt it certainly by 4 weeks, but I knew much beforehand with this little glowing orb spell. With Jormungandr and Hela I knew a month in too. , and Sleipnir was more like 2 months because I didn’t know the spell yet and there were, basically no symptoms, but with Fenrir… I didn’t know until I was showing, so he was a surprise.”

“I love those names, so much- wait, I thought you only had the two?”

“Well, they were the most recent. I had the others much earlier and they’re about living their lives. I haven’t spoken to them in, gods, hundreds of years. Hela though, tried to kill me very recently, so I can assume she doesn’t really like me at the moment. Actually, she’s the reason I don’t have a home anymore, well, it was a combined effort. It’s a whole thing.”

Grandmaster knelt down onto a pillow next to the lounge and laid his head on Loki’s leg. “Tell me about it.”

Loki smiled. It had been a while since he’d lived up to his name as god of storytelling. “Sure. At the ripe old age of 1172, I was with the Jotunn Angrboda and we had three children. Jormungandr, Fenrir, and Hela. At a young age, Jormungandr took the form of a giant serpent, and Fenrir that of a massive black wolf, but Hela was different. She was born half dead, half living, and as such she had a connection to the dead. She became goddess of the Aesir underworld, taking a portion of the souls to nourish herself, otherwise watching over them. 

“As she fell into her role, I rarely saw her again, and soon not at all, so I assumed she was going about her duties, until the day before I first met you. My father informed me moments before his death that he and Hela had teamed up to act as an imperial force and take over realms, killing countless innocent people. No one had any idea. Eventually the old man must’ve grown a conscience because he imprisoned her in her realm of the dead and by his force alone was she stuck there. So soon after he died, she materialized out of a portal and very suddenly started attacking Thor and me.

“As we tried to escape, she followed us onto the bridge and threw me from it. Then you know the next few weeks. I landed on Sakaar, we met, et cetera. When Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie, and I left for Asgard, Hela was there, amassing an army of souls, presumably to continue on her imperialistic route where father had stopped. I don’t know for sure, but I assume she had grown greedy, hungry again for the sheer number of souls she consumed. The four of us together, even with Thor’s newfound power and the help of Aesir warriors, we were not strong enough to fight her, so Thor came up with a brilliant plan. 

“I would place the helm of Surtur, a great beast, onto the eternal flame and give him immense power, much more than Hela. The drawback, though, was that he would destroy Asgard. We had no choice. It was either allow Hela to kill us all, or have Surtur destroy her and our home, so I initiated Ragnarok, the prophesized Asgardian apocalypse, and he did in fact take her life and Asgard was no more. 

“What remained of the Asgardian people boarded a cargo vessel I had taken from Sakaar and made for the only other place Thor knew we’d be safe: Earth. The refugees were gladly taken in, me, however… Years previous I had attempted to take over Earth by force, and as such Earth’s heroes did not take kindly to me -- but since I was Thor’s brother, they tolerated me, though kept an annoyingly close eye on me. I didn’t like Earth that much. It was boring and technologically so far behind Asgard. They don’t even have space travel. I felt like a prisoner. I found myself so uncomfortable with the whole situation, and missing you so dearly, that I took the Commodore in secret and made way for Sakaar, where I assumed you were. 

“I had the ship’s guiding system head straight for it, so all I had to do was wait. Gods was it a wait. I had no idea how far away it was from Earth and it was weeks before I arrived, only to find that you were long gone. With a bit of luck and convincing, I found someone who had a clue where you went and a few more days later, I found you. Here on Kaffir.”

“How have you not told me any of this before?”

“Oh, I have many secrets.” Loki smiled. “I can’t go telling you every little thing right away, you know, or I’ll lose my charming mystique.”

“Charming it is.” He stroked Loki’s leg.

“Why did you choose this planet anyway?” 

Grandmaster thought for a moment. “Honestly, it wasn’t a premade decision. I just, uh, set out and found a pretty looking place with lots of people and… wiggled my way into high society.” He shimmied his shoulders.

“I love how temperate it is. It’s like home.”

\-----

For the next several weeks, they made sure to have sex about once a night, which… wasn’t all that different from their normal routine. Really the only difference was that Loki insisted on lying on his back with a pillow under his hips afterward for a while, which made cuddling difficult, but Grandmaster would just have to deal with it.

About a month later, Loki was sat in the bathtub, only his head exposed in the sea of floral scented bubbles, hair up in a messy bun, safe and dry. He was just finishing up the book he’d started on the chaise a month ago, having a nice luxurious soak. It was a difficult read and quite long. For once he was pleased it took him so long to finish a book, for as hard as it was to understand, it was quite entertaining.

If his mental math was correct, it could be possible… if incredibly early, but nonetheless it got his hopes up. When he finished the book, he plopped it down on the floor sat up a bit and pursed his lips. It couldn’t hurt to try, and even if it was negative, it just meant ‘not yet’, not necessarily ‘not possible.’

Loki said a few words in an unidentifiable language and something shimmery rose from his fingertips to hover over his stomach, above the bubbles. The glittery air glowed static for a moment before shifting into a warm periwinkle blue. A breath hitched in his throat and he raised his eyebrows. 

“En.” He waited for a response. Nothing. “En!” Louder this time and there was shuffling elsewhere and in a moment the door swung open.

“Is everything alright?” He stopped in the doorway.

Loki turned to look at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He let out a breathy scoff and a grin broke out on his face. 

Grandmaster asked silently with his expression, if that meant what he thought it did, and Loki nodded enthusiastically. He launched himself at Loki in the tub to wrap him up in a tight embrace, the both of them giggling, especially as Grandmaster slowly and somewhat awkwardly rolled into the tub fully clothed, spilling water and bubbles all over the floor. 

The Grandmaster planted kisses everywhere he could reach, all over Loki’s face and head, shoulders, hands, neck, in between words of praise: “amazing,” “incredible,” “wonderful,” “beautiful,” “perfect.” 

Loki squirmed, laughing. He was so ticklish, especially where Grandmaster’s collar was feathering along his neck. “Babe. Babe!” He managed to pull his face away and hold it between his hands. “You’re getting shit everywhere.”

“Did you know that I love you so much?”

“Get out of the tub.” Loki jokingly pushed against his chest.

Grandmaster did feel like a wet dog. He heaved and stood up, water rushing off him like an over-soaked sponge, previously flowy clothes clinging to him like a magnet. He carefully stepped out of the tub with a loud, wet slap, drenching the floor.

“Oh my god.” 

He stood there for a moment before pursing his lips and tugging at the garment. After a fair bit of struggling, and Loki silently giggling at him, he managed to peel it off entirely, and instead of leaving to find some dry clothes, he just popped right back into the tub. “Scooch.” He stepped in right behind Loki.

He budged forward and let the Grandmaster settle in behind him and finally laid back against his chest.

“This smells nice -- what is it?”

“Apple blossom.” Loki used the tip of his toe to turn the tap on to refill what the Grandmaster had sopped up. 

“We should,” he conjured a bottle of dark colored liquid out of thin air, “celebrate.”

“Oh, I can’t now.” Loki rested his head just to the side of Grandmaster’s, the back of his neck on his shoulder, so his bun wouldn’t press into his face.

“Hm?”

“You can’t drink alcohol when pregnant.”

“Huh. Learn s-something new every day.” With the flick of his wrist, the bottle disappeared and a different one took its place. “Non-alcoholic wine it is.”

“Is that not just grape juice?” He turned the tap back.

The Grandmaster conjured two glasses with his other hand and poured. “Yeah, it is.”

Loki giggled and took from his hand one of the glasses. “To life, and nine months without alcohol.”

“May they be peaceful, and kind.”

\-----

“Auggh! I’m gonna kiLL MYSELF!” Loki violently shook the toilet and wiped his mouth for the fifth time that day. He had been more or less married to the toilet for a week and was getting a little more than sick and tired of sitting there waiting to throw up his last meal. He was joking of course, but he was this close to doing something drastic. He didn’t know what, but it was going to be loud, and painful for somebody.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do?” Grandmaster checked in on him for the millionth time that day. He’d brought cushions, blankets, books, snacks, water, charger for his phone; it was like a tiny version of their suite in there and while Loki was more than grateful, he couldn’t help but be in a pretty wretched mood. 

“Yeah, tell my stomach to knock it the fuck off, and then you can kiss my ass.” Loki spat into the toilet and flushed. “… sorry.”

He hated seeing Loki so miserable, but there really wasn’t anything he could do besides give Loki some space. He’d told him that he didn’t want to use any magic for his symptoms, worried that something could cause ill effects for the clump of cells growing within. They were in… month 3 if he wasn’t mistaken. Loki’s nausea had been present for some time now, but it’d only recently gotten this bad. Couple that with the weird cravings and Loki’s stomach must be having a lovely time, especially when it was something spicy. 

At least it didn’t last forever. A few weeks later it was like it had never happened at all and Loki was a functioning person again. Well, functioning and loud, very unafraid to complain. It was a little bit the fact that Loki enjoyed being annoying, and a little bit that he loved the attention he got when he complained -- but mostly that he was just having a rough go of it. His back hurt, his head hurt, his tits hurt, and he couldn’t just magically get rid of them because they were going to grow back, even sans mammary tissue. That basically did last forever, because it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to stop producing until the tyke was weaned. 

By month five, Loki’s feet were killing him too, so he spent most of his time lounging around or in bed, much to his distaste, even with all the books in the world and every other paper and pencil game he could think of. So not only was he in pain and bored, he felt gross and fat. At least the Grandmaster’s constant reassurance helped. It bordered on annoying when his fuse was short, but he loved how Grandmaster seemed as in love with him as ever, and just as considerate. 

One evening, as the Grandmaster was massaging Loki’s feet, and Loki was trying to drift off into a nap, he gasped and pressed a hand over his stomach. “Babe,” Loki said and motioned for him to come close, “put your hand here.” He took his hand and pressed it against the side of his belly. There were a few moments of nothing, and then suddenly a kick!

Grandmaster beamed and immediately started tearing up. “Oh my god.” He pressed his cheek against the same spot. “Oh my god.” It seemed to just truly hit him. There was a baby in there! An entire new person, growing inside his wonderful husband! For once in his life, he was entirely at a loss for words, but he had to say something. 

“Hey… hey little guy, can you hear me? It’s your daddy.” 

“It’s a girl.” Loki said softly.

“How do you know?” He looked up in amazement.

“I can just tell, you know? Gut feeling.” He smiled.

The Grandmaster gently stroked Loki’s stomach and started humming for her, and Loki didn’t recognize the tune until he started singing, low and sweet. “I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May. Well I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl.”

Loki laughed. “You listen to and compose electroswing almost exclusively, but you know some random Earth song from like half a century ago.”

“You know it too apparently.” 

“Alright, you got me there.”

“I am a man of many mysteries.” He waggled his eyebrows, somewhat mocking Loki, and resumed where he left off, serenading the child.

Several weeks later, Loki is on his way back from the bathroom for probably the millionth time that day, when a tight pain shot through his lower abdomen. “Ow, fuck.” He mumbled, apparently just loud enough for Grandmaster in the other room to hear him. 

“You okay?” He called out, not worried in the slightest. Loki was in a lot of pain, so he chalked it up to the usual.

“Yeah, it’s jus- Ah!” He gripped his stomach. Shit. “Knock it off.” He said sternly to his uterus. “You are nowhere near ready to come out, you little shit.”

After that exclamation, however, Grandmaster rushed over.

“You have eight weeks to go.” Loki chided.

“Is something happening?” He looked concerned.

“I’m fine. They’re just contractions.” Loki waved him off and headed back toward the bed.

“Contractions?!” He almost shrieked.

“No, not the-” Loki sighed. “Not the ‘it’s time’ ones. Sometimes the body is stupid and has some for, basically no reason. Probably just to be a dick.”

“What if it’s, it’s real labor?”

“It’s not. I still have a ways to go.”

“I’m getting a healer.”

“No, En, stop,” He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to look into his eyes. “How many babies have you had?”

“… zero.”

“How many have I had?”

He counted in his head, trying to remember the names Loki gave him those months ago. “Five?”

“Yes. Trust me. Relax.” He smiled reassuringly and stroked his thumb over the Grandmaster’s cheek. “I tell you when it’s time.”

\-----

“It’s time!” Loki growled between gritted teeth. He’d been having regular contractions for several hours now and they were getting worse. He’d done his absolute best hiding his condition from the Grandmaster, not wanting him to freak out, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He called out in pain.

“Oh my god it’s happening, are you okay? What can I do to help? Do we need something? Do we go to the hospital now? Are you breathing alright?”

Loki was acting like an old pro -- and he was one, not worried at all, so he couldn’t help but be amused by En’s frantic questions.

“Are you breathing alright?” He waddled to the closet with a bag and started stuffing an outfit or two in for the both of them before handed him the bag.

“What’s that for?”

“We’re going to be there for a few days.” He knows that he could just teleport and grab some new clothes real quick if he felt he needed them, but he was sure the Grandmaster didn’t want to miss out on even a second of it, so he thought why not.

“Okay, yes, good, anything else? Food, chairs?”

“Hospital has both. They even have beds.” Loki teased. “Okay let’s go then.” He started walking towards the door when his pants suddenly soaked through. “Uuggh!” he groaned and threw his head back. Of course, his water had to break just then in his new pants and all over the floor instead of at the hospital. “Okay,” he sighed, “I’ll change my pants and then we’ll go.”

Which they did, but instead Grandmaster insisted on teleporting them to the front desk, which scared the living daylights out of the receptionist.

“My husband is having a baby.” Grandmaster says to her, but she has no idea what she’s saying. He tried another language, and another, and another, but apparently, he’d picked the one planet that didn’t have any language in common with any of the ones either of them knew. Frustratedly, he just motioned to Loki’s stomach and pointed aggressively. She exclaimed, seemingly understanding finally what was happening. She spoke in some guttural tone and several other uniform wearing employees rushed over and look Loki onto a chair and escorted them to a room.

Even after they got settled, Grandmaster was still freaking out. “They don’t speak any of those languages, how could they know anything about your species’ biology? What if there are complications?!”

“Hello, I am Doctor Hijtoi.” The person who walked in spoke in English, albeit with a very strong accent. “You are very lucky I am here. I am best in quadrant and only one who speak English.”

“Hello,” Loki greeted kindly.

“What are your species?”

“Jotunn, of the Perseus arm, in the Okto quadrant at negative seventy point seven six three five zero, seventy-five point eight seven four one three, and distortion nine point two one.”

Grandmaster looked at him like he was speaking in tongues. “How do you just… know that? I barely know the name of the planet we’re on now.” He shook his head.

“Oh, I know doctor who knows of the people there good. Studied them.”

“Thank fuck.” He sighed in relief.

“Be back.”

Loki squeezed the plastic-like handle on the side of the bed as another contraction rolled over him. It splintered into dozens of pieces and fell to the floor when he finally released his grip. “That was less than ten minutes,” he grunted. He supposed the time didn’t really matter now that he was safely in the hospital, but he couldn’t help but keep track just in case.

A few minutes later Doctor Hijtoi came back in with another person who said something. 

“I will be a translator. She says I am Doctor Kynve, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, my water broke about a half hour ago and my contractions are ten minutes apart now.”

She translated and waited, then did so again. “Okay, let us get you into a gown and see how everything doing.”

After everything was in place and Loki got settled in the stirrups, his hand in En’s hand, who was sitting right next to him.

“Is this your first?” Hijtoi translated for Kynve.

“No. Do not worry. I know what’s happening- aH!” Loki cried out, squeezing Grandmaster’s hand this time instead of destroying anything else.

“It will be time before you are ready, you are four…” she paused. “does not translate.”

“Centimeters?” Loki offered, trying to be nice, but the pain was really getting to him. 

“Is this long.” Hijtoi motioned. 

“Centimeters,” he barked. 

She seemed to think on this word for a moment before going back to whatever she was doing before. 

It was a grueling sixteen hours before it was time. It felt like 16 days. Loki was ready to tear into his uterus with his bare hands and rip her out.

“Just breathe, you’re doing great,” Grandmaster said. 

“You fucking breathe!” Loki yelled and tossed his sweaty head back against the pillow, panting.

“Okay is time push,” she translated, and Loki screamed through it. 

“You doing good job. Again,” Hjitoi said and offered her hand to Loki.

“Wait-” Grandmaster started, but it was too late. Loki pushed and squeezed her hand, and there was a sickening crunch. She screamed and yanked her hand away, mangled and shattered, bleeding where bones protruded from her dark purple skin.

The Grandmaster very immediately used a whoosh of magic and instantly it was like nothing had happened. She gaped at her hand, stunned, mouth agape.

“He’s a minor god. He’s very strong.”

“Minor?!?!” Loki yelled at him, offended.

He held his hand up in defense. 

“Just one more,” she said, but still looking at her hand in amazement.

Loki gave every last ounce he had left, yelling into it and soon he was matched by a cry. His scowl was immediately replaced by a smile, the moment he’d heard it. He slumped back against the bed panting and wiped his forehead off. 

There was some shuffling, presumably wiping the baby clean, before a tiny bundle was handed to him. “Congratulations. Is a healthy baby girl.”

“Told you so.” Loki smiled. “Hello, princess.” He held her in his arms and he and the Grandmaster got a good look at her. She had the tiniest bit of golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They couldn’t take their eyes off her

“She’s done this before,” Grandmaster started, “and she’s not happy to be back.” She quieted down when she heard En’s voice.

“Cryptic.” Loki raised his eyebrows.

“She’s so tiny,” he said and held his finger out for her to grab, and his heart melted as her itty-bitty fingers wrapped around his. He started crying again. “Do you know what to name her?”

Loki would rather be drawn and quartered than admit it, but he was quite sentimental and had the name picked out for a while now -- only hoping it was going to fit, and it really did. “Frigga.”

“After your mother?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s perfect. She’s perfect.”

They sat there for a while, in awe of the life they made, cooing at her, talking, looking, like they were the only people that existed.

“En?” Loki said.

“Hm?”

“Let’s get off this fucking planet.” Truth be told, he was getting sick of this place. He’d rather be somewhere familiar, near someone he knew, someplace safe.

“Where do you want to go?”

\-----

Tony rushed over to find Thor, somewhere in Stark tower, probably hanging out with Bruce. They’ve been inseparable lately. It’d take some level of torture to get him to say it out loud, but his technology was far from perfect, and it took some time to finally find him. As a courtesy to Thor, of course. The ten minutes he was around Loki back in 2012 was enough to convince him that he was insane, but interesting. He’d like to think that under different circumstances, they might’ve been friends, but he kept that to himself too, considering every other Avenger would very much like to kill Loki.

He’d disappeared in the middle of the night a few years ago now and Thor was crushed. They’d only finally reconciled after probably centuries of constant fighting, and while Tony didn’t have any siblings of his own, he sympathized -- felt bad, really -- and did what he could to search for him given what technology he had. He couldn’t search beyond Earth, but he could set up surveillance programs from the satellites he already had to keep an eye. Truth be told, he’d given up a long time ago. “He’s probably long gone,” he’d once said, trying to let Thor down easy. That was not a pleasant conversation, but he kept the programs running, just in case, a faint hope that maybe he’d be back one day. 

Today was that day. Whether or not he’d just gotten here was still up in the air. He couldn’t keep an eye on every inch of the planet every second of every day, but a satellite picked up on the very flattering bone structure of one Asgardian God of Mischief. He was in San Francisco, right on the beach, in an incredibly large and opulent house. Go figure. 

Tony found Thor, sure enough, watching some sort of sitcom with Bruce, chilling on the sofa in the lounge. 

“Thor, buddy, hey, you’re not gonna believe this.”

\-----

He was fuming. This was the third time Loki had left him, and he’d thought the worst, that maybe he’d been kidnapped or killed and that he’d never see him again, and the third time he’d reappeared in his life without so much as a hello. He hunted Loki down on Earth with the Tesseract, he’d only suspected him on Asgard, but it was pretty obvious it wasn’t really Father, and now he had to go and find Loki on the opposite end of the country. He must have something against common courtesy because this was ridiculous. He wasn’t worlds away concocting some scheme to take over a planet, he was just chilling on a beach just three thousand miles away.

He walked up to the mansion, noting the expertly manicured lawn, and swung the knocker, clanging it against the white a few times. It was a lot warmer here than in New York, almost unbearably so, but he didn’t wait more than a moment before the door swung open.

“What?” Loki barked. “Oh.”

“Hello, bro-” Thor started, when he suddenly saw what Loki was cradling against his shoulder. “Is that… a baby?!” His jaw nearly dropped. 

She cooed, and Loki gently bounced her. "Astute observation.”

“Is… is he yours?”

“Of course she’s mine. I didn’t just randomly find an infant,” he snarked.

Thor gazed at his baby niece in amazement. He truly thought he’d never see a niece or nephew again, especially after what Father did. “Can I… hold her?”

Loki sighed. “I suppose. Come on.” He finally invited him inside and then carefully handed her off.

Much to Thor’s amazement, the place looked even bigger on the inside: lofted ceiling, lavishly decorated in neutral earth tones and gold with accents of wine red, modern art pieces. Actually, the vibe the room put off felt familiar somehow… “Oh, she is just precious.” Thor plopped down on the sofa and waggled his finger for her to grab. “What is her name?”

“Frigga.” Loki settled into the chair opposite him and crossed his legs. “How did you find me?”

It almost looked like Thor was going to shed a tear at that. He knew his brother wasn’t as callous as he put on. “After Mother?” She looked a bit like her -- the hair, the nose -- even though Loki was adopted, and it was strange in the best way possible.

Loki nodded.

“Stark was the one who found you. He used satellites, orbiting the planet.”

“Of course.” That little man infuriated him.

Frigga babbled.

“Was it your intention to hide from me?” It was an accusatory question, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the little bundle of joy, somehow looking even tinier in his massive arms.

Not really. “Yes.”

“But why? Wait, who’s the father, or mother?”

Would this inquisition ever end? “The Grandmaster.” He said.

“No, really, who is it?” Thor chuckled, amused. 

“Really, it’s the Grandmaster.” He frowned a little, remembering exactly why he didn’t tell Thor he was back. “En!” Loki shouted out towards the back of the room and a few moments later padded in, decked out in his usual style of glitter and metallics, the man in question.

“Oh my god, it’s Sparkles!” He squealed and waved his hands around.

Oh no, Thor felt a hundred years of his life peel away.

“I haven’t seen you since you single-handedly caused an, uh, uprising on my planet! How have you been?” He sounded surprisingly giddy given the threatening wording.

Thor frowned. “I thought you were dead.”

The Grandmaster laughed, only slightly offended. “Haha, ha, ha, did you, now? Well, I’m very much alive… and immortal… and your brother-in-law.”

Thor glared at Loki and nearly screamed at him. “You got married too?!?!” Frigga fussed at the volume, and he tried to settle her down.

“Well I love him, so why wouldn’t I?” Loki said obliviously.

“Aww, I love you too.” Grandmaster sat on the arm of the chair and pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple. Thor almost scoffed.

“I would’ve appreciated an invitation, or a letter, or an email, a text, anything, Loki, I know we agreed not to be in each other’s faces anymore, but these things are a really big deal.” 

Frigga pulled Thor’s index fingers into her mouth and nibbled on it. “Yes, little angel, your daddies are very inconsiderate.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Has she been hard to raise? I mean, she’s a baby, but…” He was trying.

“Oh, it’s been delightful,” Loki said dryly, “but take a look at this.” He leant forward and pressed the tip of his finger against Frigga’s squishy thigh, letting his Aesir glamor fall away from that finger, and in front of his eyes Frigga slowly turned the same bright blue as her father’s true form. 

“Ow, Loki, Loki!” She was colder than ice.

“Oh, right.” He quickly removed his finger and she turned back to her peach skin, giggling at Thor’s contorted face. 

“I can’t wait to tell Bruce I’m an uncle.”

“Who?”

“Banner, Loki.”

“Why?”

“We’re involved, of course.”

“I knew it! You did seduce my champion away from me.” Grandmaster feigned offense, complete with a gay gasp.

“So, you come here and scold me about not telling you things, yet you don’t tell me about yourself?” Loki chided.

“Didn’t know you cared.”

“I don’t,” he lied.

“Then why’d you ask?”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up, and then also listen. Since you’re back on Earth, at least for the time being, why don’t you come visit everyone in New York for Memorial Day? Stark throws excellent parties.”

“I love a good party.” Grandmaster nudged Loki with his elbow.

“Just why would I shove myself into a place I’m not wanted for what I assume is a lame Earth holiday?”

“You’re not… not wanted. They don’t hate you that much. And besides, you’ve changed remember?”

Just because he wasn’t hellbent on taking over a planet any time soon didn’t mean it was off the table entirely, and he didn’t much appreciate the implication that he was no longer dangerous. Ego aside, though, it would be nice to see them again, especially to poke fun at and annoy Stark. He was always quick with a clever comeback. Oh, or the captain, or the archer… probably every one of the Avengers now that he thought about it. They were so pick-on-able.

“Or we could come here?” Thor offered.

“No! No, no, I mean, we’ll go, fine. I’ll just have to find someone to watch a superhuman baby, not a problem at all.”

“She is quite strong.” Thor tugged his finger, testing her strength. “How exactly did you manage to get onto this planet without anyone noticing anyway? You’re just as famous as any of Earth’s heroes, albeit for entirely different reasons…”

“Mostly teleportation,” Grandmaster chimed in.

“What does that mean?”

“It means what it means.” Loki interrupted the Grandmaster as he opened his mouth. 

Thor looked confused at the both of them and the Grandmaster chucked at Loki. It was a little mean, Loki purposefully being rude to his brother, but the completely baffled look on his face was worth it. The only thing he loved more than En, and now Frigga, was giving Thor a hard time.


End file.
